


【哈德】The Boy Who Lived

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Titanic AU, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: 馋了很久的Titanic AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【哈德】The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜画家哈x巫师性转德

Harry Potter在七月二十五那天，终于攒齐了足以购买回到伦敦的船票的钱，即使是三等舱，也用完了他这个月以来为街头顶人们画肖像赚来的所有美元。那艘名字很奇怪的邮轮，Expecto Patronum号，即将在明日开始她的处女航。  
翌日一早，他带着为数不多的家当——一本画册，一堆画具，顶着一头乌黑的乱发，攥着船票接受船员的体检。船员见少年一身旧衣服，不修边幅的样子，眼睛在他脸上和船票上来来回回好几次才放他进去。Harry悻悻地推了下鼻梁上的黑框圆眼镜，赶紧奔进船舱，生怕下一秒就被赶出来。  
上帝啊，感谢他那张无害并且可以说是英俊的脸蛋，Harry自嘲。

Draco Malfoy，挽着即将成为她未婚夫Blaise Zabini的手臂，好奇地打量这艘邮轮，边踩着精致的小高跟踏上了登船桥。  
“我想这是我见过的最大一艘邮轮了。”Draco回头向她的父亲兴奋地说道。她的父亲，Lucius Malfoy皱眉，似是不满女儿有些不雅的举动，“不要像没见过世面的麻瓜女孩一样Draco，”他带着歉意望向Blaise，“麻烦Zabini先生多多担待了。”  
“Draco很可爱，这没什么，这也是我坐过的最大的巫师邮轮了。”Zabini看上去并不在乎身边的女孩如何表现得不像个贵族，并为Draco因羞愧而粉红的脸蛋着迷。  
Draco咳了一声，抽回手，拿起自己的手杖，“我想先去整理我的房间，好吗父亲？”  
“去吧孩子，我知道你心心念念那些画。”

她遣走了所有在她房间的人，然后打开了她的手杖，抽出了一根细长的黑色木棍——当然这是麻瓜眼里的。这是根魔杖，而Draco是一名女巫师。她这次前往伦敦，就是为了去霍格沃茨深造，虽然她才17岁。  
Draco挥舞着魔杖，把一幅幅画贴在了墙壁上，她再施了个咒语，让画中的人们和动物们神奇地动了起来。  
“你们好，”Draco道，“每次看见你们都让我仿佛身在最美的梦里。”  
“亲爱的Malfoy小姐，您又带着我们旅游了不是吗？这次的目的地是哪里呢？”  
“伦敦，我就要去霍格沃茨了。”  
“哦梅林，霍格沃茨！”  
Draco忍不住微抬下颌，勾起一边嘴角，一副很是骄傲的模样。是啊，全巫师世界公认最好的学校，她没有愧对父母对她的期望，她将会成为一个斯莱特林。  
于是她哼起了歌。

Harry靠在甲板的栏杆上，和刚认识的室友聊着天，带着点咸味的海风扑面而来，把他的头发吹得更乱了，但他一点也不在乎，祖母绿的眼睛眯了起来，笑着道，“我真想把这些都画下来，但我还想多吹会风，什么都不干。”  
Neville有些吃惊，“你还会画画Harry？能让我瞧瞧吗？”  
Harry转过身，递出一直夹在胳膊里的陈旧画册。身边的男孩发出惊叹和赞扬的声音，可他只是双臂扶在栏杆上，抬着头收割一切美丽的风景，还有美丽的人。  
金发的少女就这样猝不及防闯进了他的双眸，在他心里荡起一圈圈涟漪。女孩化着淡妆，一袭丝绸白色长裙裹着姣好的身段。她将一头白金色的长发高高盘在脑后，侧分的刘海加上鬓边留出的发丝修饰了她尖尖的小下巴。她似乎在烦恼，双眸低垂着，粉嫩的嘴唇微微嘟起。海风扬起她白色的裙摆，翻飞出肆意的波浪。  
他知道他在这一刻便心动了，他无法转移注视在女孩身上的视线，并且迫切地想要知道她眼睛的颜色，希望像他望着她一样，凝视回来。

而伫立在上方的Draco，为了把想流泪的冲动咽回喉咙，深吸了一口气闭了会眼睛，良久才睁开。没什么好伤心的，她的目光四处游走，只是要嫁给一个她不爱的男人罢了。Malfoy们，利益至上，她只是不想承认，她最爱的父亲会真的将她当作换取利益的棋子，牺牲她的幸福，只为了那该死的利益。而她又固执得很，不愿意看到父亲失望的眼神，那会像一把刀，划开她的胸膛，抵着心脏逼问她，想要自由还是他的认可。  
她是一个贵族，她没有选择。  
漫不经心地环顾一圈，Draco感觉到了一抹目光，如此热切，来自一个麻瓜男孩。她本想不以为然，装作没看到，毕竟这么多年她什么样的眼神没见过。但这，她想，梅林啊，他的眼神太热情而温柔了，透过那副呆板的眼镜，直勾勾地盯着她。  
不像Blaise刻板的柔情和谦让，不像别的男人爱慕和露骨。Draco于是也看向他，双手揪紧栏杆，脸颊涌上一股暖意，她拒绝承认这是脸红，是夕阳照得她有些热了。  
“天，那个贵族小姐居然也在看着你！”Neville顺着Harry的目光望去，诧异得发现本该对Harry视而不见的贵族居然看了回来，而且并未移开眼睛，“噢其实Harry，你也挺帅的，我是说，除了你这身打扮。”  
Draco听不见，但她同样发现了，黑发的男孩隐藏在眼镜后俊朗的面容。白皙带点蜜色的皮肤，深陷的眼窝里是那双好似深潭的绿色眸子，高挺的鼻梁下面，好看的薄唇带着笑意，成长中的少年脸颊和下巴的轮廓线带着不明显的棱角，加上那头不羁的乱发，青涩而性感。  
她不允许自己这么无礼，甚至痴迷地看着一个男孩，一个麻瓜——穿着泛黄衬衫和老式背带裤的麻瓜！她有些生自己的气，最后瞪了Harry一眼，转身离开了。  
“你知道她？Neville？告诉我她的名字！”Harry急切地抓着Neville的胳膊问对，还在目不转睛看着女孩逐渐消失的背影。  
Neville嗤笑一声，“想多了，你忘了我是你在三等舱的室友啦？只是看她那打扮，长得又那么漂亮，肯定是个高攀不起的贵族了。”黑发男孩短促地叹了口气，但立刻又振作起来。  
“没事，我相信我和她总会再遇见的。”他笑了笑，离开了甲板。

第二日，Harry照常带上他的画具来到甲板，他感觉脚下的邮轮开得更快了，因为海风来时比昨日更凶了些，时不时掀起画纸的一角，但他耐心地一次次压下去。他为同样在甲板上看风景的一对父女画了幅肖像，又记录下了在船头俯视海洋的一对情侣。  
Harry很专注，画画时他的眉毛微不可查地蹙着，嘴唇抿成一条线，快速地抬眸又颔首落笔。因此当一声清脆悦耳的声音响在耳边的时候，他几乎被吓了一跳。  
“我记得你，先生。”Draco落座于Harry身边，她看了他好一会了，“而你竟然是个画家？”  
Harry像是从梦里惊醒，蓦地抬头，发现他惦记的女孩凑得很近，在欣赏他的画，她的额头离他的嘴唇只有几厘米。他的心跳停止了一瞬，大脑更是放空了几秒。  
Draco没听到回应，坐正身子抬头看向Harry，“我在和你说话呢，而你准备傻呆呆地看着我的额头然后什么都不说？这可有点无礼了先生。”  
“你那天一直看着我也挺无礼的小姐。”Harry傻笑，他甚至不清楚自己说了什么。  
金发女孩瞪大了双眼，红色霎那攀上她的耳尖和双颊，“明明是你先盯着我看的！你这个…你这个麻…穿着麻袋的臭小子！”  
遭到女孩的谴责后Harry才意识的自己的愚蠢，他只能尽量补救，“天，我的错小姐，你应该知道你实在太美丽了，事实上我想为你画肖像，然后为你的眼睛上色，但我看不清你眼睛的颜色…”  
现在他看到了，一双灰蓝色的眼眸，宛如他眺望远方时看见的海天相接的尽头，望不见底，把他拉进了名为心甘情愿的漩涡。  
Draco听到画后，立即被转移了注意力。她指指画册，“我能看看吗？”  
她一页一页翻看，又一页一页停留，指尖抚过画纸，表情逐渐从怀疑变成了惊艳。她禁不住张合两片唇，发出喜爱的叹息。  
“你很喜欢画？”Harry耳后的脉搏突突跳着，他有些激动，他喜欢的人和他有同样的爱好。  
Draco咬住下唇，交还了画册，为她不矜持的举动而有些不好意思，但她坦然道，“是的，我很喜欢收集它们。而你，梅林啊，先生，你画得不错，我是说，太好了！作为一个麻…”  
Harry突然笑着打断她：“与其说我穿着麻袋，倒不如直说我是个穷小子呢。”并且选择性忽略了他不认识的什么梅林，以为这是女孩的口头禅。  
“我不是那个意思…我只想表达你真的是个艺术家。”Draco差点又说出麻瓜这个词，微微懊恼，毕竟这是她第一次和一个麻瓜交流，而这个麻瓜出乎意料地…优秀。  
“那艺术家Harry Potter承蒙小姐喜爱了！”Harry适时地告诉了女孩他的名字。Draco挑眉，高傲地抬起下巴，缓缓道：“Malfoy，Draco Malfoy，幸会，Potter先生。”  
Harry被她像小孔雀似的举动可爱到了，“幸会，Malfoy小姐。如果我没记错，你的名字是天龙座的意思？”  
“没想到你懂的还挺多？”  
“我虽然穷，但我不傻呀！而等到晚上，我就可以在这找找Draco了。”  
“也许我可以邀请你参加明天的晚餐？这样你就不用去看遥不可及的Draco了？”  
“你的意思是，你更喜欢我看着你吗Draco？”Harry装作一副没听懂的样子，得寸进尺地喊着女孩的名。  
而Draco再次瞪了他一眼，“才没有！”然后趁自己脸红前赶紧逃离了在大笑的男孩身边。

Harry一回寝室，就告诉Neville，Malfoy小姐邀请她去明天的晚餐，惊的Neville下巴都快掉下来了，这小子天上掉馅饼了！他突然意识到什么，指着Harry的衣服，“你准备到时候穿成这了，去参加名流的晚宴？你会被轰出来的！”  
Harry扒拉了下外套下摆，粗糙的质感蹭着指腹，提醒他只是个普通穷小子，他低落地说：“可我没有别的了…”  
Neville笑了，拍拍他的肩膀，“感谢你的室友吧，我这次回伦敦，就是要和我的未婚妻结婚，箱子里正好有套燕尾服，我看你和我差不多高，你试试？”  
Harry碧绿的双眼一下子就亮起来了。

“我看到你去了甲板，Draco。”Zabini切着鸡肉，向对面的女孩说，“你和那个麻瓜，好像很聊得来？是吗？”  
被Zabini犀利的双眼注视着，Draco紧张地咽下口水，假装镇定地喝了口香槟，“我看见他在画画，你知道的，我对这很感兴趣。”  
“只是感兴趣他的画就能让你提出明日一起共进晚餐的邀约？”Zabini质疑。  
Draco大气不敢出，她感觉在父亲指定的未婚夫面前毫无自由可言，但她无法反抗，“Blaise，那只是个麻瓜，别太在意好吗？我并不喜欢交麻瓜朋友，而他只是恰好和我趣味相投，我想破一次例而已。”  
Zabini若有所思地看着紧绷着神经的女孩，想自己或许管得太紧，却又不希望她怕自己，他用餐巾擦拭过嘴角，站起身，伸出手，示意Draco牵着他，“不说这些。我想送你个东西，你应该会喜欢。”  
Draco脱下外套，坐在梳妆镜前，Blaise取来一样东西握在手里，坐在了她身边。接着从他手心里叮铃响着掉落了什么。  
“我知道你要去霍格沃茨深造，我的爱。而每个Malfoy都是斯莱特林，”他拨开女孩直而长的金发，为她带上手中的物品，“这本是属于斯莱特林创始人萨拉查的…”  
“斯莱特林挂坠。”  
“斯莱特林挂坠…”  
金发女孩凝望着镜中自己脖子上的挂坠，里面刻着一条蛇，透过金色的外壳，吐着嚣张的信子。  
“你将会是斯莱特林的骄傲，毫无疑问地，”男人也看着镜中的她，右手轻抚过她修长的锁骨，摩挲着她雪白的肌肤，而后在她侧脸印上一吻，埋入她的肩窝“你也将是我Blaise Zabini的妻子，是吗？Draco？”  
Draco用余光看着男人，久久没有说话，唯有紧抿的唇和微颤的双睫诉说着她的不甘和脆弱。

二十八日晚，Harry急匆匆照了下镜子，确认在外表上看不出来穷小子的样子后，才赶往头等舱。他迈着长腿，身上过于正式的服装让他有些不自在，脖子上的领结勒得紧了点，他不得不小心地扯了扯它，好让自己透透气。  
他从未去过名人贵族聚集的地方，那也不是他该去的，所以Harry承认当侍从为他打开通往大厅的大门时，他被入目的豪华的装横迷花了眼。那些吊灯，闪耀着金色把大厅照的亮堂堂的，楼梯上铺着奢华的毯子，隔着鞋子都能感觉到它的柔软舒适，就连扶手上都刻满了精细的花纹。来来往往的人们穿着华贵的西服，长裙，裹着貂皮或者丝绸。有些女士们戴着奇异的帽子，挽着丈夫或者情人的手，三三两两地打招呼，带着体面的笑容。  
怎么可能不紧张，他不是一个真正的贵族，好在Harry特别机敏，他默默地依靠在一根柱子上，不动声色地打量附近的绅士们，学习他们的动作。到位的仪态加上英俊的面容，也得到了几个根本不认识他的人们的挥手与点头  
这时Malfoy先生和Zabini先后路过了他，他不曾关注，只是惊艳地看着走在最后的Draco。女孩和他第一次看见一样，淡妆，但是口红换成娇艳欲滴的红色；还是盘着头发，只是换了一袭黑裙，衬得她肌肤更白了，收腰的设计勾勒出纤细的腰肢。Harry的心跳随着高跟鞋的声音，看着她一步步走下楼梯，款款来到他面前，羞涩地笑着。  
他牵起她的右手，弯下腰身，碧绿的眼睛凝视着灰蓝色的，在女孩手指上附上一个亲吻。  
“我学的还不错？”Harry俏皮地问，屈起手臂。  
“不得不说，有模有样。”Draco挽住男孩，看到他学自己抬起下巴的时候笑出了声，“而且，你现在看起来，帅极了。”一身精致西服让少年的身姿更加挺拔，加上他青涩英俊的脸蛋，别有一番味道，乱发下那副呆板的眼镜此刻成为映衬他迷人的绿眼睛最好的道具。  
Harry握拳放在唇前咳嗽，试图掩饰他内心的躁动，“能得到Malfoy小姐的赞誉是我的荣幸。”他得到了身边人一个失礼的白眼。  
“别顺着竿子往上爬，Potter先生。”

晚餐时，那一桌子的人除了Draco，Harry一个都不认识，不过他注意到一名年长的男子也是一头白金色的头发，他猜想这应该是Draco的父亲，而他猜对了。当Draco一个个向他介绍时，印象最深刻的就是坐在女孩身边高大的男人。  
Blaise Zabini，同样一头黑发，却比他的更严谨，确实是一个富有魅力帅气的男人，浑身上下都是贵族的气质。在Harry打量着他的同时，摇晃着手中的酒杯打量着Harry，眼中透露着一丝兴趣，更多的则是不屑和敌意。令Harry更感到不快的是，这个男人看着Draco的眼神就好像她注定会是他的女人了似的。  
Draco说这是她父亲指的未婚夫，她在说父亲的时候加重了读音，Harry知道这是她说给他听的，可他还是有点失败感。  
“我听Draco说，你是个画家。”Lucius用蛇一般的眼睛看着Harry。  
“也不算全对，Malfoy先生。我只是靠画画谋生罢了。”Harry谦虚地笑了笑。  
“那Potter先生平常都画些什么？”Zabini问道。  
“人物的肖像什么的，我比较擅长这个。”Harry答。  
另一边的Pansy Parkinson叫道：“噢！Draco最喜欢画里会动的人了！”  
Harry怔了一会，没有搞懂什么是画里会动的人，疑惑地看着Pansy。Draco则严肃地看着Pansy，想要女孩闭上嘴。  
大大咧咧的Pansy发现了Harry眼神的不对劲，她压抑住快要爆发的嗓音，兴奋地说：“梅林啊Draco，这是个麻瓜男孩？！你居然和麻瓜做朋友！他甚至不知道你是什么？哈哈哈…”  
Harry迅速在这段话中抓住了重点，他以为是Draco口头禅的梅林，和麻瓜。他想起第一次和Draco说话，她有几次磕磕巴巴的，其实是想说他是个麻瓜？而除了贵族与穷小子这个差别，他们还有另一种意义上的差距。  
“好了Pansy！注意你的礼仪我亲爱的女儿。”旁边的Parkinson夫人恼怒地斥责，女孩才收敛住笑声。  
Harry看到Draco带着担忧和抱歉的眼神，坦然地笑，“没错，也许我是你们口中的麻瓜，但我依然生活地很幸福。我热爱我的画和生活，虽然我不富裕，但我坚信上天会给我好运，所以我会带着希望迎接每个明天，去珍惜它，让每一天都过的值得。瞧，好运现在就降临在我身上，我在与一群神秘的贵族吃晚餐！”  
他们都惊讶地看着自信的Harry，Harry对上Draco的双眼，Draco回以他赞赏的目光，并举起酒杯向他致敬。  
晚餐结束后，男人们结伴去抽烟喝酒，商讨着不属于女人的话题。Draco以送Harry离开为由，先行向一些长辈和朋友们告辞。他们来到甲板，慢悠悠散着步。  
“你很…勇敢，Harry，我没想到你会说这些。”Draco低声道。  
“而你还没告诉我，究竟麻瓜是什么？我和你还有什么地方不一样是吗？”Harry停下步伐，看着不安的女孩，她纠结的眼神看得他心软，“算了算了，既然你不想说，那我就先当一次东道主，让你看看我的世界？”  
Draco犹豫再三，还是牵住了Harry温暖的手，道：“答应我，这会是值得的一天。”  
“我发誓。”

三等舱的人们正在狂欢，他们没有高级定制的小提琴，没有精心制作的美食与甜点，更没有高贵贴身的服饰，但每个人脸上都是笑容，他们的乐队用旧提琴和鼓奏出欢快的乐曲，畅快地喝着啤酒，疯狂地跳着不知名的舞蹈。  
Draco强撑着表面的淡定坐在一边，看着Harry拉着一名可爱的小女孩跳舞，一开始她只是笑，但不由自主地随着节奏点头，甚至用手打起了拍子。她盯着Harry跳动的黑发，汗湿的额头与脸颊，还有愉悦的笑容，这个男孩充满了生机，连带着她的心脏也快乐地鼓动。  
Harry喘着气来到她面前，向她伸出手，见她犹豫不决，便直接把她拉起身，“来吧，尊贵的小姐，赏个脸呗！”  
“你笑得真蠢！”Draco轻哼，试图忽略两人越来越近的距离正在加快她的脉搏，Harry的手隔着一层薄薄的布料握住她的腰，但她来不及胡思乱想，就被带动着舞动起来。  
Draco说她不会这种舞，但Harry表示只要跟着节奏来就好，而他们出奇地默契。在拥挤热闹的人群中，他们摆动身体，转了一个又一个圈，时不时撞上身边的人，但没有人在乎。  
女孩的金发早就散开，刘海与鬓角因为流汗有些粘在了脸上，腰间晃动的发丝偶尔飞舞着蹭过男孩的手，痒痒的，拨动他的心弦。人声交错，而他眼里只有这个叫Draco的少女。  
他们还到台子上互相展示着舞技，Harry的皮鞋轻巧而有力地敲打着木板，随性潇洒的舞步引人拍手叫好。Draco大着胆子脱下高跟鞋，提起裙摆，也来了一段，挑衅地挑眉撅嘴，然后忍不住笑了。  
当Draco因口渴毫无礼节地灌下一大半杯啤酒的时候，Harry几乎是目瞪口呆的，他得到了一个白眼，“别小看头等舱的女孩，小混蛋！”Harry大笑，也喝完了自己手中的啤酒。  
他们玩到深夜，喝了许多酒，又跳了不少舞。牵手、拥抱、注视、微笑。狂奔到甲板看着朗朗星空，寻找天龙座。他们在彼此的眼眸里看到了微醺而快乐的自己。  
如果一直能这样就好了，他们想。

Draco不知道Zabini的家养小精灵在昨日的暗处里，看了她和Harry一晚上。但她感觉到对面吃着早餐的男人脸色黑了下来，气压低地她不敢大喘气。Zabini丢下手中的刀叉，落在盘子里的响声吓了沉浸在自己思维的Draco一跳，反射性地抬眸看向他。  
“…早餐不合胃口吗，Blaise？”她小心翼翼问道。  
Zabini眯着眼，声音低沉，“我以为，你会是个安分守己的女人，特别是在我送了你那么贵重的东西之后，  
“而你居然和那个麻瓜，纠缠到三更半夜？”  
Draco试图辩解，“我们只是去跳了会舞而已，你别误会。”  
Zabini猛地站起来，挥开身前的餐具，推倒了桌子，凑到Draco面前粗暴地攥住她细瘦的手腕，狠狠道，“跳了会舞？我听到的可不是这样，  
“你们喝了酒，不知羞耻地抱在一起。”  
Draco低头不敢直视男人。  
“你就像个麻瓜一样混迹在里面。”  
Draco开始颤抖。  
“你看着那个Potter就像在看一个爱人？！”  
Draco疯狂摇着头，咬着下唇抽泣，她的手腕很疼。  
“你放dang得根本不记得你会成为我的未婚妻，是吗？是吗！”  
Zabini啃上Draco的唇，凶狠肆意地吻着她湿润的唇瓣。他离开前，留了一句话，“记住你的身份，Malfoy小姐。”不顾身后蜷在椅子上的女孩皱着脸蛋埋在双手里低声哭泣。  
等Draco安静地抬起头，才发现一切已经被Zabini唤来的小精灵收拾干净，被摆正的桌子上又原样放了一份属于她的早餐。她放下双脚，挺直了背，带着哭花的妆，微微抽噎着拿起了刀叉。  
一个贵族，她心里自嘲。

那一天Harry怎么也没找到Draco，他曾到头等舱那试图进去，却被侍从赶了出去。他不甘心，一整夜都没睡好，想着Draco是不是正好有点忙，又担心她前一天喝了太多酒又玩得太累所以没有出门。无论如何，明天一定要见到她。  
上天总是给他好运，他正在甲板上画画，就发现Draco正和父亲散步，他们身边还有几个那天晚宴上的人。Draco一人落在最后面，形似低落地缓步前行，没有加入人群的交流。于是Harry趁Draco路过，旋身拉住她的手臂走进一间房关上门。  
Draco本想大叫，但看到是Harry才憋回喉咙里，“你干什么！没礼貌的野蛮人！”  
Harry急切地问：“我昨天一整天没看见你，你去哪了？我很担心。”  
“和你没有关系吧？我没有义务告诉你这个萍水相逢的人。”  
“你怎么了Draco？你有点不对劲。”  
Draco伸手推开凑近的Harry，男孩眼尖地发现她手腕上的淤青，一把握住她的手，“这是怎么回事？有人欺负你了？快告诉我，我帮你…”  
Draco尖利地打断他，“帮我什么？！帮我揍他吗？你要去报复Blaise Zabini吗？报复即将娶我的男人？”  
“你真的想嫁给他吗Draco？他这样对你是真的爱你？而你真的爱他吗？”Harry严肃地质问。  
Draco沉默不语。  
“你真的觉得和他在一起会幸福？希望是Zabini陪你走完一生吗，而不是…”  
女孩突然挣脱他的手，瞪着他，强硬的眼神不允许他说出剩下的字，“你不明白！你根本什么都不知道！我们以后还是不要见面的好。”  
Harry眼见她打开门就要离开，着急地开口，“我希望你再好好想想！我会在船头…”  
门砰得关上了，隔绝了他的声音。  
“等你。”

“Draco，我有些话想跟你单独说说。”Lucius目视前方，对着身边沉默的女儿道。  
“好的，父亲。”他们离开了餐桌。  
“Blaise说想提前订婚的时间，在抵达英国的一周内。”  
“为什么父亲？这太仓促了！”  
“如果不是因为你在邮轮上做出一些不得体的行为，他也不会这么强势地向我提出要求！”Lucius看上去有些生气。  
Draco哑口无言，心里不知名的委屈促使她问，“父亲，你有想过我和他在一起，真的会幸福吗？我甚至觉得他不是真的爱我，而我同样不对他报以那样的感情！”  
“你真是天真地愚蠢！Malfoy家身为支持黑魔王的头个家族，在他战败后能不被关进监狱判处死刑就是依仗了中立的Zabini家族！我不管你们之间有没有爱情，这种虚无缥缈的东西不值得信任。你会是个斯莱特林而你要明白只有利益是永恒的！”  
父亲刻薄的话语让Draco想要抓着他的袍子尖声质问，然后爆发出哭泣。但金发男人拄着手杖离开了大厅，留给女儿不容反抗的背影。  
Draco回到餐桌前坐了会，食不下咽地吃了点东西。周围的Pansy和女性长辈们见她失魂落魄的样子，也不想关心她缘何这样，自顾自地聊着天，也许她们在心里嘲笑我呢，Draco想。  
最后她再也受不了，椅子因为她的起身，划在地板上发出刺耳难听的声音，惹得周围人疑惑而责备地看着她。Draco对这些目光视而不见，离开大厅，上楼冲船头而去。

Harry撑在船头处的栏杆上，吹着海风，享受着夕阳的美景，终于等来了他心爱的女孩。在那声温柔的“Harry”传至耳畔的瞬间，他就转过了身，看到Draco浅笑着向他走来。  
“我觉得，我想明白了。”她说。  
Harry把Draco拉到身边，接着将她圈在栏杆与自己的怀抱当中，嗅着她发丝间好闻的香味，轻轻将下巴靠在她的肩膀上，紧搂住她的腰肢。  
“我等到了你，这不是梦。”男孩的嗓音低沉。  
“当然不是，”Draco回头，抬手抚摸男孩的侧脸，微凉的指尖触碰着温热的皮肤，点燃他们心中的火焰，“久等了，Potter先生。”  
他们的嘴唇离得那么近，不止从谁先开始，只是自然而然地，亲吻在一起。起初只是浅浅的触碰，彼此柔软的唇瓣让年轻的他们激动起来，都希望品尝到爱人更多。男孩用舌尖分开女孩的唇，再慢慢深入，得到她微微瑟缩可爱的反应。她的味道如此香甜美好，就如同想象中的一般。两人的舌缠绕着，摩挲过彼此的口腔，舔舐过每一寸湿热，接过彼此来不及吞咽的液体，把它们的温度升腾，再升腾。  
Draco倚靠在Harry宽厚温暖的胸膛上，向后搂住他的脖颈，手指插入他的发间，动情地拉扯。一只手附在握住她腰肢的大手上，男孩抓她抓得是那么牢固，仿佛永远不会放手，不会放她离开。

“你还记得，你想要为我画一幅肖像吗？大画家Potter？”Draco悄悄领着Harry回到自己房间，俏皮道。  
“当然！我随身都带着我的画具呢。你是想我现在画？”Harry解开皮带上挂着的袋子。  
“我要去准备准备，你看着来吧。”Draco像是想到什么，红着耳尖进了卧房。  
Harry在推动沙发时，周围突然响起说话的声音，他吓得直起身环顾周围，那些挂在墙上的画里面的人竟然动了起来，对着他指指点点。  
“Malfoy小姐带回来了个男人，梅林啊！”  
“瞧他那样，估计是个穷麻瓜吧哈哈哈！”  
“噢，那我们不应该讲话，快点别动了朋友们。”  
这时候的Harry才知道Pansy所说的“画里会动的人”，而这实在打破了他的观念，太神奇了！  
“唔，我希望他们没有把你吓坏？”Draco走向Harry，穿着黑色的丝绸睡衣，露出的脖子上戴着金色的挂坠。  
“他们会动，还能发出声音！我想你应该告诉我，你的秘密了？”Harry的绿眸里闪烁着惊异与好奇。  
女孩再次回到卧室，这次出来时，手里拿了根木棍。“这不是木棍Harry，这是魔杖，我的是用山楂木做的，”她瞟了眼傻兮兮的男孩，“而我其实是一个巫师，事实上整个头等舱都是巫师，我们拥有魔力。”  
“巫师？！我以为他们只存在于故事里！”Harry惊叹。  
Draco骄傲的表情还是那么可爱，“虽然我不知道为什么一个为巫师设计的邮轮会让麻瓜登船，这让我们必须在外表现得和你们一样，可憋死我了。”  
“为什么说这个邮轮是为你们设计的？”  
“只要两个单词就能证明，”Draco微笑，“Expecto Patronum！”  
咒语甫一念出，魔杖的顶端爆发出一束强烈的白光，白光消逝后，房间里凭空出现了一头半透明的牝鹿，安静地望着他们。  
“这是邮轮的名字！我没记错的话？”Harry惊叫。  
“其实这是一个守护神咒，它能唤出你的守护神。瞧，我的就是一头鹿，她很漂亮不是吗？我练了好久呢。”Draco不无自豪地说。  
Harry亲吻了女孩一下，笑着说：“太不可思议了，我的女孩是一个巫师。”  
“偷着乐去吧你！”Draco用手肘撞了他手臂一下，“那你是不是可以为我作画了？”  
“没问题，”他挑起那枚金色的小物件，凑近观察，“我没见过这个挂坠，还挺好看的。”  
Draco缓缓伸手，“这是我即将前往深造的斯莱特林学院创始人留下的唯一遗物，它很特别，”她勾起一边嘴角，“我想让你画戴着它的我。她在男孩的注视下，用指尖挑开肩头上的衣领，让柔滑的丝绸顺着她的躯体落下，而她除此之外，未着一物，“只戴着它的我。”  
女孩口中的湿气喷洒在Harry耳边，烧红了他的耳尖与脸颊，他无措地瞪大双眼，入目满是白生生的肌肤和玲珑的身躯，那么几秒里他忘了怎么说话，饶是他曾画过多少少女的luo体，都不及爱人在他面前裸露的一寸肌肤。  
他吞咽下口水，暗想拿出自己的职业素养，这才指着女孩背后的沙发，示意她靠在上面。Draco躺了上去，其实她也是害羞的，所以紧张地不知道如何摆姿势，只能靠Harry的指示调整姿态。  
Harry将半张脸掩藏在画板下，只露出眼镜后的专注的双眼和一如往常的黑色乱发，动起了手中的炭笔。他们比先前更镇定了，压抑住内心小小的兴奋，Draco从那双时不时看向她的绿眸里捕捉到了严肃和专心致志，这使那抹祖母绿更深沉了。那他有没有发现我是如此痴迷地看着他呢，Draco羞涩地揣测。  
Harry怎么可能不知道，在他用饱含着隐晦的爱意描摹着女孩的身体时，在他用蓝色点缀画纸上的双眼时，他幸福地要爆炸，他的女孩和他爱着她一样，深爱着他。  
“我在你的画册里看见过一些女孩的luo体，那你画她们的时候，也会像现在这样脸红吗，亲爱的大画家？”Draco戏谑地笑。  
Harry扶了扶眼镜，正经地回答：“你知道我只会在画你的时候脸红，小坏蛋。”他的手指正在抹开画上少女胸前的阴影。  
Draco咬唇吃吃地笑了。

当Draco被示意穿上衣服、看到她的肖像时，她几乎为画中的女孩神魂颠倒。黑白分明的画纸上，唯独她的眼睛被赋予了颜色，让一副麻瓜画作也好似活了一般。她灵光一闪，拿起魔杖对着画中的她，闪烁的流光顺着魔杖融进了画纸里。  
“这是在做什么Draco？”Harry不解。  
“我在给画里的我注入一点点灵魂。”  
“有什么用，这会让画动起来？”  
“噢你真是个聪明的甜心，”Draco捧住Harry的脸给了他一个亲吻，“是的，每当你触碰画中我的脸时，我就会对你微笑。但我的魔力不够强，只能一天一次，而我也无法让画发出声音。”  
Harry尝试着抚摸过它精心绘制的女孩的脸蛋，惊奇地发现女孩真的抿唇温柔地对他笑，过了大约半分钟，又恢复了原样，Harry再去触碰，画再也没给出反应。  
“虽然一天只能看一次，也很美好了，真的。”Harry抱住女孩，“但我有一个真实的你在身边，我没有必要天天去看画啦！”  
Draco不置可否，她又施了个缩小咒，把画放进Harry衬衫胸前的口袋里，并系好纽扣。“但我想你为我作画的原因，不是让你把它送我，而是希望你好好保存着。”她知道男孩的迷惑，“我想把它当作一个生日礼物，虽然我不知道你的生日，但是一副你爱过的人的肖像，还会对你笑，这很浪漫不是吗。我还对它施了守护咒，它将永不褪色，也不会被毁坏。最后为了你能随身携带我，你将拥有随意方法缩小它的能力，是不是棒极了？”  
Harry把她抱的更紧了，在她垂下的白金色发丝间细密地吻着，“天，你真可爱，而我不得不告诉你你的魔法很强大，因为我就要在明天过我的十七岁生日了。”  
“明天？七月三十一？你也要十七岁了？”Draco抬头惊喜道。  
“这么听着你也快过生日了？”  
“才不呢，我的十七岁成人仪式在上个月五号就办过了，我可是一名成年巫师。”  
Harry轻笑，“谢谢Draco小姐的生日礼物，不过有一点你说错了。”他低头凑到女孩面前，在吻住她的双唇前喃喃低语，“你不是我爱过的人，你是我余下生命中都会爱的人，并且唯一。”

在Draco换了身轻便的长裙，收好挂坠后没多久，房门就被敲响了。门外的声音询问着她是否要去餐厅享用晚餐，Draco一听就知道是Zabini那随从的声音。她现在知道了明里暗里都有人或者是小精灵观察她，有时还会跟踪她，于是她示意Harry躲在沙发后，才微微打开门，轻轻咳嗽，装出一副身体不适的样子。  
“我有点不舒服，跟他们说让他们先吃，如果我感觉好点了会去的。而如果我没有出门，咳咳，也别来打扰我睡觉，好吗？非常，咳，感谢。”  
侍从警惕性很高地企图把门推开得更大，却又担心眼前的女孩向主人告状说自己竟然冒昧粗鲁地闯进他未婚妻的房间。他略有不甘地服从，离开了门前。  
Draco赶紧关门，走到沙发后拉起Harry，“我们快离开，Zabini知道了肯定到我房间找我的！”  
“可是我们还能去哪？”  
女孩踌躇了一会，看到厅房的另一边还有扇她不曾打开过的门，“那边应该是个走廊。我们先出去，邮轮那么大，还怕找不到地方放我俩？”  
他们从另一侧走廊离开，正好现在是晚餐时间，头等舱的寝室走廊并没有什么人，于是他们偷偷摸摸地坐电梯逃走了。Harry有想过带Draco回他的寝室，可是那边毕竟有他的室友们，总归不合适，而更重要的，他只想和女孩两个人在一起，所以他没有提，只是牵住掌中柔软的手，漫无目的地奔跑。  
兜兜转转，不知绕了多少个弯，他们竟然打开了一扇货舱门。Draco惊叹道这简直就是她听说过的霍格沃茨的有求必应室，偌大的空间存放着各类物品，有些叠得像座山，但更多的是麻瓜们的东西——巫师只要一个手提箱就能塞进所有生活必须品。  
“这是我去码头时坐的麻瓜汽车！”Draco用下巴指着一辆墨绿色雷诺，笔挺优雅地站着等候在车门前。Harry随即反应过来，不由失笑，他谦卑地为Malfoy小姐打开车门，递上手，让女孩上车。  
他坐上前面的驾驶位，装腔作势地按了按喇叭，滴滴声在静谧的货舱里显得十分得大。他微侧过头，问：“Where to，Miss？”  
女孩搁下阻挡在他们中间的玻璃挡板，凑到男孩身旁，几乎是吻着他的耳尖，“To Draco，Mister…”然后笑着把他往后座拖，扑进了他怀里。  
Harry脸颊微红，刮了下Draco的小鼻子，“你这只狡猾的龙。”  
灰暗的环境中，Draco定定凝望着Harry镜片后那抹显得暗沉的祖母绿，她摩挲他脸部的皮肤和棱角，缓缓开口，嗓音不同以往得性感，“我想要你，Harry。”  
Harry浑身一颤，他屏住呼吸，明明他们没有接吻，女孩的唇瓣在他眼里却艳红诱人，明明光线那么昏暗，那双灰蓝色的眼睛却惊人地明亮，透着那层薄薄的水光的，是期待、是情yu、是爱意。  
他从未觉得自己的声音能够这般沙哑，“是的，Draco，我也是…”

——河蟹——

彼时Harry与Draco距离小精灵发现主人的未婚妻不在房间后已经过去了一小时，Zabini黑着脸，直接从餐厅里幻影移型到Draco房中。他发现客厅明显被移动过的沙发，另一边凳子上不该出现在这里的画具，还有桌上留下来的——Draco的魔杖。  
不用想也知道发生了什么，他几乎要把牙齿咬碎，想都不想掏出魔杖把那份画具粉身碎骨，然后拾起女孩的山楂木魔杖，握住两边，狠狠地一折。“去把Draco Malfoy找出来，当然，还有那个贱麻瓜Potter！快去！！”主人的暴怒引得侍从和小精灵惊恐地瞪着眼睛，战栗地点头回答。  
而这时Zabini恨恨惦记的两人则跑到了他们初次与对方讲话的右舷的座椅那，他们脸上因先前的情事留下的红晕逐渐被夜晚的海风吹淡了。闻着彼此身上咸咸的味道，互相依偎着仰望星空，幸福地亲吻。

突然船头右侧那传来一声巨响和什么碎裂的声音，惊醒了Harry和Draco。他们跑过去看，“我们撞到冰山了？！”Draco惊恐地大喊。Harry虽然显得更沉稳，他安慰女孩的声音却有微小的不确定：“会没事的，船长和船员会尽努力弥补，相信一切都会过去，别害怕。”  
一座高耸的乳白色冰山与邮轮的右舷相撞，船身剧烈地晃动，一些碎冰重重掉落在甲板上。驾驶室里的船员面色紧张地四处奔走。“我感觉不太好，Harry…”Draco看着冰山消失在黑夜里的方向，身后的船员互相传达着命令，声音里满是焦急，她感到丝丝寒意沁入血液，“我必须要去通知我的父亲！”  
Harry点头附和，“我也去通知我的朋友们，我们还在这里见面，好吗？”他们拥抱了一会，恋恋不舍地分开了。  
Zabini的侍从何小精灵在通往头等舱寝室的路上看见了Draco，却没见到麻瓜男孩，但是一个也足够他们交差了，随从推着女孩就往她的房间走。  
“你们干什么！我要找我父亲！Blaise这事很急！”Draco愤怒地甩开侍从的手。  
Zabini抱着胸，居高临下不屑地睨着她，“怎么，急着找你父亲说服他让你不用嫁给我？去嫁给那个下贱麻瓜？”  
“不允许你这么说Harry！”Draco跺脚，撞开Zabini肩膀走进房间，“我们撞到冰山了！你知道现在多危险么！快点让我去找我父亲…我的魔杖？！”  
桌上赫然躺着碎裂的黑色魔杖，裂口处是触目惊心的尖刺，Draco捧起它们，伤心而气愤地质问Zabini：“你折了我的魔杖！为什么？！你疯了吗！”她的五官因哭泣拧起来。  
“很显然，我不希望你去霍格沃茨学习了。我们一到英国你就会嫁给我，然后安分地待在家里当好你的女主人！”Zabini恶狠狠道，带着傲慢和不可抗拒的态度让Draco感到恶心，“有仆人和小精灵做事，你不需要再用魔法了亲爱的。”他又嗤笑一声，如此漫不经心，“而你一个巫师，竟然在为撞到冰山而害怕？别忘了，这是属于巫师的船，怎么可能沉。”  
Draco不可置信地张大嘴，“你这个自大的，无礼的，傲慢的草芥人命的混蛋！如果它沉了怎么办？你让二等舱三等舱的人怎么办！”  
“别告诉我一向看不起麻瓜的Malfoy开始为他们担心了。而我明确地告诉你，我从船长那里得知的——船上的救生艇只够坐巫师和一点二等舱的人。”Zabini撂下一句话，带着侍从与小精灵离开了，在他关门前，身后的Draco冲他大喊，“坐你们的船去吧！别把我和你们混为一谈！”  
这边的Harry回到寝室通知Neville和室友们没多久，就有船员敲门喊：“请乘客们把在床下的救生衣拿出来穿上以防万一！”  
“所以是真的！我刚刚感觉到震动，是撞到冰山了？！”Neville惊恐道。  
“是的，我亲眼看到，我们快去甲板那，别待会人群慌乱出不去！”Harry掏出救生衣套好，带着室友们先离开了三等舱，路过打开的门时还听见一些乘客的抱怨声。而当Neville看到甲板上的碎冰时，他小声惊叫，才彻底害怕起来。

Harry环视着寻找他的女孩，终于等到了那抹金发，只是他看见了Draco红肿的眼睛与干涸的泪痕，他握住她的双肩，心疼道：“你哭了吗Draco，发生什么了，你为什么没有穿救生衣？”女孩埋在他胸前，哑声说：“Blaise折断了我的魔杖…而他和我父亲都坚定地觉得船不会有事。而且…”  
Draco看上去又要哭了，Harry不断亲吻她的发丝、额头、睫毛安慰颤抖的女孩，“而且什么？没事，都告诉我好吗？”女孩死死抱着什么都不知道的爱人的腰，抽泣着，“救生艇不够…救生艇只让头等舱和一部分二等舱的人坐，如果沉船了，三等舱的人们怎么办…Harry，我们怎么办？”  
Harry久久无言，只是皱眉回抱着怀中人，“总会有办法的，总会…”他也知道最好的结果就是邮轮没事，但他知道没有如果，他从未听说过一艘撞上冰山的船还能成功地离开海洋。而他在听到Draco的话的一瞬间就有了决定。

甲板处的船员渐渐忙碌起来，他们开始指挥着翻开救生艇。被聚集的头等舱的人们一个个还身着盛装，有些好奇地打量他们工作，有些无所谓地又回了豪华的大厅，准备他们的宴会。Harry发现他们没有一个穿了救生衣，这要么是傲慢而无知，要么Draco说的是真的，一旦危险确认，他们是最先有资格坐上救生艇的群体。  
没过多久，大厅里的人们就感觉脚下的地板微微倾斜了，头上的吊灯和天花板已然不呈垂直——船头正在下降，他们才匆匆跑出来。这时甲板上快要挤满了人，二等舱是闻询赶来，三等舱则是因为寝室里已经进了海水。  
巫师们强势地推开身边的人，在船员的安排下一个接一个上了救生艇，船被缓缓下降然后浮在海面。人群中爆发出不满的吼叫，  
“凭什么不让我们上船？”  
“就是，让我们上救生艇！不要区别对待！”  
“我要去投诉你们公司！”  
……  
Zabini哼笑，对身边的Lucius从容道：“没有自知之明的麻瓜们，是吗Malfoy先生，他们活该葬身大海。”  
Lucius点了点金色的头颅，“不过说起来，Draco在哪里？她跑来找我以后就不见了。”  
“多半是去找她的麻瓜男孩了。”Zabini冷笑，“您先上船吧，我去找她。”中年男人感激地道谢，步向救生艇。  
他在甲板的另一头看到了人群中晃动的白金色，嫌恶地推搡着人群上前，不顾黑发男孩对他的敌视，抓住Draco的手回头就走，“现在立刻跟我走，你的父亲已经在船上了。”  
Draco怎么甩都摆脱不了他，“放开我Blaise！我说了我不要坐船！”她很奇怪Harry为什么不帮她。  
Zabini没有停下脚步，直到走到一艘新准备的救生艇前，咆哮着，“现在不是你任性的时候大小姐！”他的家族为了保住Malfoy家付出了多少金钱，他可不想换来的美丽的未婚妻白白死在海难里，无论他们彼此有没有感情，这都注定是场亏损的交易——他不允许这事发生。  
“Zabini说的对，Draco，上船吧。”Harry也拉住女孩的胳膊，坚定道。  
Draco摇着头，泫然欲泣，“Harry，我不要，你怎么办？我不能丢下你！”  
Zabini难得好心地提议：“没事Draco，你先去，我带上Potter先生去另一艘，我会和他们说他是同类，即使他穿得不怎么像。”  
他的话带着真诚，让Draco在得到他再三的保证和Harry的附和下，咬着唇跨入救生艇。

救生艇稳当地下落，她仰望着，两个男人都对着她微笑着，可她眼里只有Harry。她惊恐地发现男孩的脸在她眼中渐渐缩小的事实——她怎么可以上船，她也许再也看不见他了。这个想法让她脑中一片空白，而行动总比思维来的快，她飞快站起来，扒住面前第二层的栏杆，身后的同伴怎么也拉不住她，又怕她掉下去，只能放她离开——又上了这艘正在沉没的邮轮。  
Harry和Zabini都吓坏了，前者疯了般转身奔跑要去下楼，而后者的胸膛因为愤怒剧烈起伏许久，才跟了上去。  
Harry狂奔下大厅的楼梯，撞上哭泣的女孩，他用力把她揽在怀中，抚摸她的头发，着急却无可奈何，“傻瓜！你回来干什么，嗯？你疯了吗，我的Draco，为什么要回来！”  
“我要和你在一起Harry，无论如何！”女孩深吻住Harry，他们呼吸交织，在这一刻他们彻底拥有了彼此。  
正准备下楼的Zabini面无表情看着这能令人感动的画面，对身旁的侍从嘲讽：“多么美好的爱情故事，既然这么想死，我就给他们机会。”说着他掏出大衣里的魔杖。  
Draco睁眼发现楼上的男人拿着魔杖指着Harry背后，她抓住Harry的手就往一边的柱子那躲，几乎同时，绿色的光芒随着Zabini的一声“Akada Kadavra”落在原先Harry的地方。他不断对着两人逃窜的方向施咒，直到侍从拉着他手臂，焦急道：“Zabini主人，水已经漫到大厅了，他们的死不足惜，您快去坐救生艇吧！”  
他停下攻击，对着两人躲着的方向大吼：“两个贱人！自生自灭去吧！”

Draco和Harry已经半个身子浸在海水里，他们躲在桌子后面惊颤，确认Zabini离开后，在海水上升到手肘时不得不沿着楼梯上去。  
“他刚刚想杀了你…Avada Kadavra是索命咒，梅林…我差点就…”Draco左手捂着胸口，声音里充满了后怕。  
Harry与她十指相扣，“我还在这，在你身边，这是最好的事了。”  
等他们再次来到甲板右舷，就他们目之所及，头等舱的巫师们似乎已经全数坐船离开了。现在是二等舱和三等舱的人们挤在前面，争先恐后地试图上仅剩的几艘救生艇，叫喊声接连响起，场面混乱极了。  
等他们艰难地穿过人群，最后一艘救生艇已经下降了一半。人们愤怒地对船员咆哮吼叫，然后被已经下沉一半的船头促使着往船尾奔走。Harry对Draco严肃道：“跟我来，千万别松手，好吗？”女孩更用力的收紧手指，跟着男孩奔跑起来。  
整个船身在船头的作用下以一种险峻的形式翘起，在重力与女孩重量的牵引下，Harry向上跑地有些吃力，但在求生的意志下，他带着女孩成功够到了船尾的栏杆，把人圈在臂膀里。  
他们粗重地喘息，庆幸而害怕地握住冰冷的栏杆。当他们回头，一些抵抗不住重力和没有力气的人尖叫地从甲板上飞快地滑落，直直地飞入海中，更有甚者些人在途中撞上坚硬或尖利的东西，不再发出声音。没多久后，仅剩的烟囱的底部崩开，向海里砸去，不幸的人被它砸中，与之一起沉落海底。  
而船尾比船头更为沉重，在惊天的木头与铁的崩裂声中，邮轮从中间开始断裂，甚至引发了小爆炸和火灾，而掉入裂缝中的人再无生还的可能。  
掉入海中还活着的四处散落人们抬头望着，船尾底部巨大的涡轮停在半空中，黑压压地笼出一片巨大的阴影，随后在所有人的尖叫和嗡嗡声中极速下坠。  
Harry与Draco的心脏因为剧烈的失重感快跳出喉咙，紧闭着双眼直到船尾再次砸进海面，掀起巨浪。他们来不及稳定情绪与呼吸，船尾又开始翘起，这次速度极快，Harry看到旁边的男人翻过栏杆，赶紧照做，然后对Draco鼓励道：“快，你得翻过来，把手给我我拉住你。”  
Draco有些犹豫，但是看见一个女孩因为拉不住栏杆而掉落，只能伸出手，在Harry的帮助下翻了过去，紧紧贴着它。Harry是对的，船尾在几秒内与海平面就呈现垂直，并开始下沉。  
“哦梅林，梅林…怎么办…Harry…”Draco牙齿打着颤，脸色发白，处于极度的恐慌下，但后悔之意从未涌现过，“我会游泳，可我从没在海里，那太冷了…”  
“没事的，没事的，至少你会，”Harry苦中作乐地笑。  
Draco听出了他的言下之意，挤出一丝微笑，“可怜的Harry，在坠进海前记得深呼吸好吗，我怕你穿着救生衣也浮不上来。”  
“海水会把我们冲开…”  
“我会拉住你！”

船尾彻底没入海中那一秒，猛烈的冲击卷着他们进入一个漩涡，如冰般刺骨的海水呛进鼻中，钻进骨里。Harry努力抓着Draco的手，蹬着双腿却于事无补，大自然的力量将他们冲散，男孩挥舞着手，抓握着，抓住的只有流动的海水。  
他终于探出海面，咳出吸入的海水，眼镜早就不见，他除了黑乎乎的扑腾的人影什么都看不见，只能用尽力气不停呼唤：“Draco！！你在哪里！Draco…Draco！！！”  
接着他眯着眼看到金色离他越来越近，然后他的女孩再次回到了他身边。

“教父，后来呢？你是怎么活下来的？你还从一个麻瓜变成了巫师！”十三岁的Rose Granger眨巴着大眼睛求问。  
中年的男人摘下了眼镜，揉了揉泛酸的双眼。

他们和所有落海的人一样，浮在海面上。Expecto Patronum号沉没时带来的巨大响声逐渐消失，入耳的只有人们嘶哑的求救和疯狂扑打水面、绝望地呼喊名字的声音，而不久之后这些声音也慢慢消逝了，死寂般的安静席卷了他们。  
耳畔Draco的声音也变得虚弱，“我应该多学些魔法的，Harry，也许我可以用无杖魔法变出一艘船…或者我学过幻影移形，我们就可以离开这…”  
Harry的眼镜早已在水中的混乱里不翼而飞，他只能握紧女孩的手，额头贴着额头，才可以看清她的面容。夜空中只有稀碎的星星，但女孩惨白的脸清晰可见，她的唇瓣和眼睫在细微地颤抖，呼出的气打在他脸上，在犹如冰窖的包围下这是唯一转瞬即逝的热意。  
但他不知道的是，他自己的情况更糟糕。他的头发、眉毛和睫毛上都结了层细细的冰，嘴唇发紫，血液正在冻结。  
Draco见Harry没有说话，只是勉强睁着眼看着自己，强烈的恐惧加快了她因悲伤而平静的心跳——她要失去她最爱的男孩了。一瞬间，她想起了父亲和她讲的故事，她的出生让母亲濒死，可父亲将身体里一半的魔力输给了母亲，保住了她岌岌可危的性命。那自己是不是也可以这样做，Harry必须活下去，她想。  
“Harry…Harry…清醒一点。”她反握住男孩的双手，调动魔力便往他手中输去。Harry感觉从掌心开始有股热流，顺着他的脉搏，到他的胸膛、心脏，再慢慢流至全身和他的大脑，从浸泡在零下几度的海水中，到感觉只是身处冷水里。  
“Draco，你在做什么？”Harry的理智回归大脑，发现这根本不正常，而女孩的发丝开始结冰，“该死的，无论你在干什么，快停下，你在结冰！”  
而Draco像用尽全身力气般握紧他的双手，轻轻一笑，“我无法停止，  
“…活下去，Harry，  
“我的麻瓜男孩…要长命百岁…  
“这是…Malfoy的恩赐，和祝福，”  
“求你，停下，Draco，别这样！”  
“我无法停止爱你。”  
Harry就这样低声喊着Draco的名字。不知道过了多久，那股暖流停息了，他尝试去用脸轻蹭女孩的脸颊，却绝望地传来刺骨冰冷和僵硬的回复，唇间的吐息不再，那双他迷恋的灰蓝色双眼也灰败下来，放大的瞳孔不再因为惊喜与爱恋，只因死亡。  
他忽然感觉无法呼吸，刻骨的悲痛死死掐住了他的脖子，勒紧了全身的血管，冲击他脆弱的心脏，似要炸开嗡嗡作响的大脑，炸出一片轰鸣与白光。他想尖叫却无力，只能将它挤压成喉中一声呜咽，在寂静的海平面上散落。  
他听到了远处归来的救生艇上传来的声音，在寻求着一丝回应，却并未驶向他这里。Harry有一刹那想放弃，可是Draco希望他活下去。于是他开始大喊，但只能发出嘶哑的哈气声。不能放弃，他想，然后他看到不远处漂浮的船员口中的哨子，他尝试划水游过去，可是抱着怀中的女孩，只是原地扑棱无济于事，而如果再浪费时间，他将永远失去生的机会。  
天呐，这太残忍了，Harry想，但他只能松开双手。女孩失去了浮力，往冰冷的海里坠落，那么安详，那么美丽，最后消失在黑暗里，再也看不见了。  
当船员顺着一刻不停的哨声赶来，灯光打去，他看到一个黑发的男孩无声地流着泪，依然没有停止吹出带着颤抖的哨声。

“所以她用自己的命救了你的，是吗教父？”Rose悲伤地哭泣着。  
Harry沉沉颔首，强颜欢笑着揉揉小女孩的头发，“好了，亲爱的Rose，你该去写黑魔法防御课的作业了。今天的故事时间结束了。”  
小女孩哽咽着点头，给了他一个拥抱，然后离开了。

Harry回到寝室，坐在柔软的床铺上。握着东青木魔杖，轻声念到，“Expecto Patronum…”他的面前出现了一只体态优美的牝鹿，静静踱着步，然后像突然看到什么，凑上前去站着不动了。鹿驻足在床头柜上的一副画前，足有一分钟，而后看了眼Harry，化为星光点点，消散了。  
他的拇指抚摸过画中女子的脸庞，下一秒本该静止的画便动了起来。  
Draco Malfoy灰蓝色的眼眸亮起，对画外的不再年轻的Harry Potter温柔地笑了起来，就好像十来年前，从未变过——  
只是他是活下来的男孩，  
而他的女孩在17岁那年长眠于海底。  
——End——


End file.
